Unveiled
by Truth is Fairy Tail
Summary: (Follow antariies for coming up with the story title!) Percy and his friends had their time, but now a much stronger enemy has risen. A new group of demigods must save Olympus this time, but they all have their personal problems. Will they be strong enough to save Olympus? SYOC CLOSED!
1. The Intro and OC Form!

Um… hi… look, I shouldn't be here… you probably shouldn't know this either, but… its important…

I'm… no, I won't tell you who I am… you'll meet me in the future, anyway… all you have to know is that I have information that will either save or destroy the world… and your going to get it...

If your reading this then your a demigod… please pay attention, your life depends on it...

The mist, an invisible veil that hides the supernatural from the mortals… its gone… the doors of death? Open… the seven Heroes of Olympus? Missing... a primordial god is rising and he's going to destroy us all… unless… theres one person, a savior, who can stop him… with help, of course… you guys, a group of demigods each with your own specialty have been chosen by the Olympian council to either save or doom Olympus…

The world is in your hands, be careful demigod…

* * *

**So, how was that? The character telling this to you will be in the story, but you won't meet him/her until future chapters. 13 demigods are required for the story, and minor characters for the storyline. I'll PM you if your OC is a main or minor character. Minor character SYOC is open until the end of the story, but the main character SYOC will close in the next 5 chapters or if there is already 13 characters. I only actually need twelve as one of the characters are mine. Also, just a tiny little spoiler to get you guys exited, there will be cannons in this story! One of the people in Heroes of Olympus is going to end up a main character, the others only minor. The first person to guess correctly gets a shout out in the next chapter and a hug from that character.**

**3 OC's per person, please! Only one of the OC's can be a main character! Good luck!**

First Name:

Last Name:

(optional) Nickname(s):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age:

Birthday (dd/mm):

Roman or Greek?:

Godly Parent:

(optional) Mortal Family:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fatal Flaw:

Appearance:

Style of Clothing (Polyvore links allowed):

Weapon(s):

(Optional) Armor:

Power(s):

Bio/History:

Can I kill them off if I so desire?:

Anything you want to happen with them in the story?:

Other:

**Okay, guys! So a few rules…**

**-No Mary Sues**

**-No OP characters**

**-Be very descriptive or I will ask you to remake your OC**

**-No children of Artemis, Diana, Hera, Juno, Minerva, or Thanatos. No children of titans or primordial gods.**

**Thats it! Can't wait to see your OC's :3**


	2. Authors Note 1

Good and bad news!

WE'VE FILLED ALL 13 SPOTS JUST FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER!

I cannot believe it! How did my story get so popular? It's amazing to see that you guys are exited to read my story just as much as I am exited to write it. Of course, any character submitted from now on will be minor.

Here's the list:

1: Caleb Moore, son of Ate

2: Harley Reynolds, son of Aphrodite

3: Charlotte Winters, daughter of Hecate

4: Dyson Tomlinson, son of Attis

5: Naomi Sato, daughter of Apollo

6: Jack Mailstorm, son of Nike

7: Kalika Verita, daughter of Hecate

8: James Andrew, son of Jupiter

9: Rosa Michu, daughter of Nemesis

10: Richard Mustermann, son of Hypnos

11: Amber Shade, daughter of Hephaestus

12: Aelish Kelly, daughter of Hermes

I am so sorry to those of you who made demigods that didn't get in. Either it was because your character was sent in too late or… well… it was sent in too late. *shrug* Sorry, but I promise you your character will be in the story at some point. They will be a minor character, but you'll still get that awesome feeling that your characters in the plot line. Trust me, I feel awesome in every SYOC that they submit my character. Just… awesome!

Winner of the competition last chapter is antariies. She/he was the first one to answer the question correctly, despite being an all out guess. I also love them for their comments over PM and how they support the story. Your so awesome, I really wanna hug you but I can't so I'm settling for a virtual hug. *sends vitual hug to antariies* I won't reveal the answer as I want to keep it a mystery, but look out for the cannon hugging antariies character throughout the story. You won't know whos who so it should be interesting… Be sure to follow antariies! You guys would be awesome for doing that!

So, next competition to keep people interested with the story as I write the first chapter, another question! This time trivial… get out your keyboard and prepare to type as you fill in the blanks from this PJO paragraph… '**She picked up a _ from her _ - a _ of silver _. Its glow faded as the _ came up. **_**_ is a good time for _**_**, Hephaestus had said. Calypso tucked the _ into my _ pocket. She stood on her tiptoes and _ me on the _, like a _. "Then come to the _, my _. And we will _ you on your _."' **Yep, I'm torturing you guys now. To make this even more impossible, you have to say which book AND chapter it is. Get ready for some more reading… Once again, a shoutout and a REAL hug from… uh… Percy!

Percy: What? Um, no. I'm not hugging a stranger, uh, sorry.

Your right! Make it a kiss…

Percy: WHAT?!

...on the cheek!

Percy: Oh...

What we're you expecting?!

Percy: Uh… nothing! *smiles sheepishly*

*narrows eyes* Hmm…

Also, if you guys have read this far, I have a matter to discuss. If you're one of those guys who happens to think strongly about this story and put hate on it. Whatever, fine, do it! Watch how fast people side with me! I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY.

Phoenix (guest so he/she is anonymous) said, and I quote, '**It's an unoriginal, cliché plot. I won't even waste my time destroying this.' **

Right now I'm just sitting at my computer screen, wondering why? Why do you put hate on a unwritten story? Are you bored? We're you dared? Are you a ten year old who read the introduction and thought 'Oh, this is the whole story in one paragraph. I hate it, lets insult it.' It isn't just the fact that the story hasn't been written yet, but its also the fact that you're anonymous that makes me question your motives. I mean seriously, you're insulting me for no reason now, aren't you? It's not even constructive criticism! Its just a random comment that could possibly hurt someones feelings if they were sensitive. Just… no. Get a life, don't be a dick. That too much to ask for? I'm not saying this because you actually hurt my feelings, that's rubbish, but I'm saying this so that you realize what you're doing is childish and just plain stupid. If you're one of those people who express unneeded feelings for no particular reason, you better realize that there's really no point. Ask yourself 'Why the hell am I doing this? Is there a particular reason? What am I accomplishing?' Nothing. Why? Because its stupid. Good job, you just earned some guilt. Good on ya.

Thew! Now that I got that out of the way, time to start writing! Any ideas just PM me or review, be sure to leave a comment (even if its hate because all that make me do is want to write the story even more), follow, fave, and try to win the competition!

Lacy's out!


	3. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note 2**

I have some good news and bad news. Good news, I have all these holidays to write chapters for this story. Bad news? I have lost an interest in PJO. I'll try and write chapters for this, but just be aware I really don't have any inspiration. I might not post a chapter months on end if I don't get back into the series, which I most likely won't. If you guys don't stick around because of the lack of updates then I'll give this story up for adoption. So sorry for the troubles.

If you guys have any ideas be sure to review them, if might make the updates a little quicker. Also be aware I have a lot of friends and will usually be too busy to write, especially if I have a lack of interest in what I'm writing. So sorry.

Please be patient, I'm writing the first chapter now but little parts of it at a time so it will be posted in a day, a week, or even a month. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
